Meet You At The Willow Tree
by Silver War
Summary: Malfoy!" I shout, while putting my book in my bag and running after him. He turns around, alarmed, "What?" he says as I reach him. I'm out of breath and gasping a bit, "You...owe me some...lasagne!" I say, before jogging up to the castle. DMxOC
1. First Meeting

**Meet You At The Willow Tree.**

I am a very routine person. I have a plan for everything, and I intend to stick to it.  
Like my plan to get perfect O's on my NEWTs, which includes getting to all my classes on time, studying theory for three hours every day (alone), then practical for two hours (alone), getting to the Great Hall precisely at half past seven for breakfast, twelve fifteen for lunch, and seven forty-five for dinner. Don't ask me why getting to dinner on time is needed to score a high grade in my NEWTs, because I don't know. But at least I get to eat my lasagne before it gets too cold.

Anyway... why am I telling you this? Because, today somebody screwed up my routine. Yeah I can see your faces; you're like, _big woop._ That's what Georgia said. But it is a big deal. To me it is, anyway.

It was _him_. You know... Slytherin, tall, pale, blond, arrogant, has all the girls (except me and Granger) swooning over him because he's _oh so sexy_. Yeah, him. Stupid Draco Malfoy.

He was reading his book under _my_ tree, near the lake. I don't approach him at first, because I'm not stupid. I'm a Ravenclaw after all. Plus, he doesn't even know me. We have about... four classes together, I've been at Hogwarts for six years, like him, and yet he doesn't know me.  
Come to think about it... who _does_ know me? The four other Ravenclaw girls in my dorm...Georgia from Hufflepuff who isn't even my friend, she is just an acquaintance. To everyone else, I'm just _that weirdo Ravenclaw girl with really long curly hair that sits at the back of the classroom and never speaks to anyone because she doesn't have any friends._

Depressing, isn't it?

Anyway... thinking about how I needed to make friends, I go up to him and tell him to rack off.

Charming, aren't I?

I think he was surprised, whether it was because somebody actually dared to speak to him like that (other than Potter), or because _that weirdo Ravenclaw girl with really long curly hair that sits at the back of the classroom and never speaks to anyone because she doesn't have any friends _actually spoke to someone.

I'm betting on the first one.

So he calls me a mudblood and tells me to go away. This is funny because I'm actually as pure as a pureblood can get without being a Malfoy. He should know that. Oh wait... he doesn't know who I am anyway. I now know that for sure because he asks me who I am.

Who am I?

I am Evelyn Stella-Rose Llewellyn the second. Evelyn will do. Or Eve. Do _not_ call me Evie, I will kill you.

Of course I don't tell him all of this, I just tell him my name is Evelyn Llewellyn and he squints at me, before shrugging his shoulders and picking up his book again. I see that he is not going to move, so I sit on the other side of the tree and get out my books, before settling in place and reading chapter sixteen of _A History of_ _Charms- Level Seven_.

We never speak to each other, what is there to speak of? Both of us are caught up in our books. I wonder what he is reading... probably a potions book, that's his best subject. I know that because he is in my Potions class, and I am quite good as well.

An hour and a half later, Malfoy stands up and gathers his books before walking towards the castle.  
I look up and I'm surprised to find that it is quite dark. I check my watch and find that it is eight o'clock. _Aargh!_ He messed up my routine! I was now fifteen minutes late for dinner, and I was _not_ happy. At all.

"Malfoy!" I shout, while putting my book in my bag and running after him.

He turns around, alarmed. "What?" He says as I reach him.

I'm out of breath, gasping a bit. "You...owe me...some...lasagne!" I say, before jogging up to the castle.

Just before I slip through the front door, I turn around and see him shaking his head confusedly.

And just as I thought, there was no lasagne left.


	2. She Speaks

_Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!_

Aargh. I wish those birds would shut up. They are keeping me from my sleep! I need sleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What's that? Oh right, my alarm clock. I guess it's time to get up. I will get up...just gimme a minute...or ten...

"Evelyn...Evelyn! _Wake up!_" I hear someone's voice. Who is it? I really don't care...I want _sleep_.

"Evelyn, you're going to be late for Potions!" _WHAT? _I sit up so suddenly that my head hurts.

I jump out of bed and rummage around for my robes, while muttering, "Can't be late, can't be late...Snape ...kill me...gotta go..." I quickly get dressed and run to the bathroom to tie up my hair.

Now would be a good time to tell you what I look like. Well...I have olive skin, hazel eyes and waist-long curly dark brown hair that is quite unruly. I'm of medium build, not too tall, nor too short. I think I'm reasonably attractive...but it's the no-talking thing that puts people off.

I do talk, but only when I need to. Like if someone asks me a question, and they really need the answer, I sometimes tell them. But If someone is just talking to me about how _great_ her new boyfriend is in bed, I really don't give a fuck. So I don't say anything. Why waste your breath?

I quickly wash my face, and decide I'm leaving my hair down today. I look at the time: eight twenty-three. I had exactly seven minutes to get to Potions, which was in the dungeons. And I was currently standing in the Ravenclaw tower, as far away from the dungeons as possible. _Great._

I run down the stairs, through the common room, and out of the door. Then down, down,, down the huge spiral staircase, until I reach a hallway. I turn left, then left again, then right, then straight ahead, then down two flights of stairs, then right, then left, then I double back because I went the wrong way, before going down another flight of stairs to the Potions room. I catch sight of myself in a mirror outside the door, and I look horrible. Hair everywhere, bags under my eyes...obviously I didn't sleep very well last night. I think it was because I didn't get to eat my lasagne! I was going to kill that boy...man...whatever. I'm going to kill Draco Malfoy.

That thought makes me smile. And that's when I see Professor Snape behind me. Well, I see him in the mirror.

"Miss _Llewellyn_. Are you going to _stare stupidly_ at yourself in the mirror or are you going to come into _class_, the class you are _already_ five minutes _late_ for!?" Snape said, sneering at me. I swear that man turns every third word he says into _italics_.

I turn around, blush, and make my way into the classroom. It is full of Slytherins and Ravenclaws, none of which I know very well.

There is only one seat left. Next to Pansy Parkinson, across from Malfoy. I cross my arms. I am _not_ sitting there.

But then I see Snape who is glaring at me impatiently, so I grudgingly walk over to the seat and sit down. Parkinson looks me up and down, wrinkles her nose and turns away from me. Malfoy just looks at me, then down at his work. Fine then, be that way, Mr I'm-So-High-And-Mighty.

I reach into my bag, get out my books then cross my arms and wait for Snape to tell us what to do.

"Today, _you_ are going to make a simple Strengthening Solution. You _all_ know how to make it, so make it. _No_ talking. You will _not_ be allowed to use books as a reference; you _have_ to make it from _memory_. This shall be... _difficult_ for most of you...oh well." Snape drawled. He left the room.

"That man is obsessed with italics," I whispered under my breath to nobody in particular. I thought I saw Malfoy's lip twitch, but it could have been a trick in the light.

Malfoy sighed and said, "One of you go get the ingredients already."

Parkinson lent back in her chair and inspected her nails, and I just looked at him.

"Pansy, go get them!" He said impatiently.

She looked up. "No." She said simply. "You go, _Draco_."

I frowned. Clearly they had had a fight. I was surprised that nobody had asked me to get them.

Malfoy glared at her. "No. I'm staying right here." They both turned and looked at me. Of course I didn't reply.

"Do you _ever_ speak?" Parkinson asked me. I just looked at her. "Obviously not," she said under her breath.

"She speaks." Malfoy said, staring at the ceiling.

"How do you know, _Draco_?" Parkinson asked, confused as to why he would know.

I sighed. I was getting sick of this, everyone else in the room were already starting the potion.

"He knows, because he made me miss out on my lasagne, which made me not sleep last night, which made me sleep past my alarm, which made me late for class, which made me have to sit and listen to you two whine all day instead of getting the ingredients to the potion we are supposed to be making, and if we don't start soon Snape will be back and he will put us in detention, which means I would be break rule three of Evelyn's rules, which would be very, very, bad! " I said, letting my anger out. I hopped of my chair and went to the ingredients cupboard.

Parkinson and Malfoy were stunned to say the least. "Err... what she said." Malfoy whispered to Parkinson. He was whispering because Snape had just returned to the room.

Snape strolled over to our table, "Where is Miss Llewellyn?"

"Who?" Pansy asked.

At that point I ran back to the table with the ingredients. See? Nobody knew me.

Snape looked at the ingredients I had just sprawled out on the bench, and the cauldron, which was not turned on.

"Detention, Miss Llewellyn," he sneered. _What!?_

"But Professor –", Malfoy started.

"And you, Draco." Snape said.

"But Snape! Draco didn't-" Parkinson defended.

"You too Parkinson," Snape drawled. "Tonight, here in this classroom. Nine o'clock."

He left us with our mouths hanging open. This was not good. If my mother heard of this, which she will eventually... I'm dead meat. I put my head in my hands for a minute or two, before chopping up some of the ingredients. Parkinson lit the cauldron, and Malfoy put the ingredients I gave him into it. We did this in complete silence. I guess they weren't too happy with getting detention either.

As soon as class was over, I ran straight out of the door I checked my timetable. Luckily, I had no more classes with Malfoy or Parkinson today. The rest of the day went kind of quickly. I actually made it on time to the Great Hall, where I got some lasagne. At least I will sleep well tonight.

I checked my watch after dessert. Eight forty-five. I looked around the Great Hall to see if Malfoy or Parkinson were there. They weren't. Sighing, I headed down to the dungeons for my (gasp!) detention.

This is definitely not in my daily routine.


End file.
